ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ch-ch-ch-changes
}} Vaarsuvius has just been hexed. Some team members take it nicely and respectfully. Others, not so much. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius (as a lizard) ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley: Vaarsuvius! What happened?? Vaarsuvius: Well, either I just decided to spontaneously get in touch with my reptilian side, or I was the target of a Baleful Polymorph. Belkar: Hey, the hexes are fading. Elan: Hey, it's making little lizardy noises. Vaarsuvius: "Noises"? I am speaking Common, and with more skill than anyone using the word "lizardy". Elan: What do you think it's trying to tell us? Vaarsuvius: I am trying to tell you to improve your vocabulary, you ignorant fool! Have you been struck deaf??? Roy: All I hear are hisses and clicks. Haley: Are we sure this is V? Vaarsuvius: By the ancient elven hosts! They cannot understand my speech! Not even the feeble rudimentary level of understanding I would expect from the halfling. Vaarsuvius: Clearly, while I was able to retain my mental faculties, the vocal cords of my new form are incapable of making proper speech. This leaves me unable to communicate verbaly at all. Vaarsuvius: However, a quick spell should disperse any doubts as to my identity! Vaarsuvius: Magic Missile! Nothing happens. Roy (off-panel): What's it doing? Haley (off-panel): I don't know, but it's so cute! Vaarsuvius: Curses and blasphemies! My lizard claws are incapable of performing the delicate hand positions required for spellcasting, and my voice cannot speak the words of power! Roy: We'll need to take it with us. If it IS Vaarsuvius, we'll need to cancel the magic ASAP. Durkon: Aye, and I did na ask Thor fer Dispel Magic today. Roy: Well, if you can understand us, V, we're going to march for a bit, then make camp. Durkon will try to dispel the magic then, OK? Vaarsuvius: Fine! The sooner I can be free of this accursed... curse... the better off I will be. Belkar picks Vaarsuvius up by the tail. Vaarsuvius: What the—unhand me! Belkar: Huh. Belkar: You know, if I knew more about reptilian reproductive anatomy, I'm sure this would answer a lot of questions. Vaarsuvius: My vengeance shall be prolonged, diminutive cretin. D&D Context * Baleful Polymorph is a spell that transforms a character into a small animal. * In the first panel, Belkar is likely referring to the fact that grid maps are only pulled out for combat encounters. * Magic Missile is a 1st-level Wizard spell that deals damage. * In the second panel V refers to the "Common Tongue", the basic language of the D&D world. * Dispel Magic is a 3rd-level Cleric spell that can remove magical effects. Trivia * The title refers to the David Bowie song Changes from his 1971 album Hunky Dory. * This is probably the first time a character directly explores the issue of Vaarsuvius' gender (unless you count Bathroom Humor, in which V enters neither the male nor female washroom on account of a "far more efficient" metabolism). External Links * 177}} View the comic * link|913822}} View the discussion thread Category:Lizard V Defeats Black Dragon, Starmetal Found